Sensei, Aishiteru
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: It is forbidden for a teacher and student to date at Cross Academy, but this restriction never stopped Shiki-sensei from falling in love with Touya Rima.
1. His Possessive Love

**Sensei, Aishiteru**  
DaCuteSnowbunny

* * *

Ahh, it's exam time right now, and I SHOULD be studying... but I'm in too much of a fan fiction mood to study. This is a dedication to a guilty pleasure of mine. XD

* * *

_~ His Possessive Love ~  
_

Calm, cool and always collected, the girls of Cross Academy watched with glazed eyes as he walked down the hallway. He was the youngest and newest teacher at the school, but most importantly – he was good-looking. Naturally, the boys would be jealous of him since he attracts all the female attention. Cross Academy was a prestigious school for the rich and famous. If you or your family was neither rich or famous, you could not enter. The school prides itself for producing stars and celebrities of all sorts, as well as top notch education. Students would be rich, famous _and_ smart.

"Honestly, what's so good about that teacher anyway?" a boy grumbled to his group who all nodded in agreement as they witnessed the girls go all starry eyed. Despite his looks, the teacher was rather introverted. He almost always has a pokerface, and rarely shows any emotion.

The warning bell rang, signalling students to head back to their classrooms for their afternoon classes. The same boy sighed. "Aren't there any normal girls left in the school?" he whined, glancing around his classroom and watching as a group of blushing girls trailed after the teacher. He felt his eye twitch a little.

The class quickly quieted down, since it was _his_ class. If it was any other teacher, it would take at least another five minutes for the class to settle down. In a very routine like fashion, the students took out their notebooks and started copying the notes he was writing on the board.

"Oh looks like Touya's back from her modelling job." his friend nudged him from behind lightly, pointing in the direction of a sleek black convertible, said model stepping out of it shortly. Her trademark ponytails at the side of head, gently swinging with every step she took. Several other students sitting by the windows seemed to notice as well, causing quiet murmurs to go around the class.

At the young age of 5, she was introduced to the world of modelling. She quickly caught the eyes of designers and the public. Now at 18, she is known internationally and renowned for her doll like appearance. Big clear blue eyes lined with long lashes, porcelain coloured skin and a perfect pokerface. But it was because of that people have difficulty approaching her.

The door to the class room slid open, causing the students to turn and stare while the teacher continued to write notes on the board.

"You're late." he said simply, not looking at the student.

The student merely raised an eyebrow. "I know, Captain Obvious." was her simple reply before dropping off a note on his desk and calmly walked to her seat. The rest of the class merely gawked, half amused at the reply and half horrified.

"Ahh Rima, I always knew you were the best." Aidou complimented her as she sat down in the seat beside him.

"Hm." was Rima's only reply before she pulled out her books and started copying the notes on the board. Aidou's earlier enthusiasm about finally finding a 'normal' girl quickly slipped.

"Those two act almost the same. No wonder they don't get a long." he muttered to himself.

To the rest of the class, it appeared as though the two do not get along, as they are often seen having pointless banters and call each other names. A fairly odd occurrence between a teacher and student.

"Touya, I want to see you at the end of class today." he told her as he passed by her desk.

"Ohh, looks like sensei is really peeved this time." she heard Aidou tell another classmate indiscreetly.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door before Rima walked into the science office, only to see it was empty.

"Hmph. Calling me here only to make me wait." Rima muttered, feeling slightly annoyed. Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist from behind, accompanied by a familiar scent.

"Says the one who didn't come back before lunch today." he murmured in a soft voice, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hiding behind the door, how sneaky." she commented dryly, but nonetheless relaxed in his arms.

"But at least you know how I felt when you didn't show up today." he said, a slight pout on his lips.

"I told you not to wait for me cause it might be a long shoot today." Rima said with a hint of exasperation in her voice, although she did find his behaviour kind of cute.

"So what kind of shoot was it today?" he asked her casually as she leaned into his embrace, her hands clasping with his.

"Summer wear." Rima replied vaguely, but he wasn't going to stop there.

"Oh? What kind?"

"Bathing suits." She felt his arms tighten around her waist a little as he brought his face just slightly closer to hers.

"Hmm, was it a solo shoot?"

"No."

"Were there guys?"

"Yes." He was so close now, she could feel his breath on her ears.

"Did they touch you?" he asked, his voice a notch deeper.

"Maybe. Jealous?" Rima replied ambiguously, trying to gauge his response.

"Insanely." he whispered in her ear huskily before turning her around and pulling her in for a kiss, which she returned happily.

"I love you, Shiki-_sensei_."

To the rest of the class, it appeared as though the two interacted like oil and water. But in reality, the chemical reaction between them was like borax and glue. _Inseparable_.

* * *

_To be continued..?..!_

* * *

"I told you not to call me that when we're together." he told her as he nuzzled his nose gently against her neck.

"Mm, but you secretly like it."

"...Maybe." he replied ambiguously, a slight smirk on his lips before kissing her again.

* * *

I've been mulling over this idea for a while, and decided I'd give it a go. Since there is so little revealed about their relationship, I decided to do a "naughty take" on it, haha. Nothing explicit or anything! XD

Also, the borax and glue experiment makes silly goo! Haha, I remembered this from chemistry class back in high school. xD

But let me know if this idea is any good. :)


	2. Her Secret Love

**Sensei, Aishiteru**  
DaCuteSnowbunny

* * *

Hello everyone. :) Thank you to those that have reviewed and gave me an opinion on what you thought about this idea. I've decided to turn this into a mini series, just cause I adore this idea very much. xD

* * *

_Her Secret Love_

* * *

She walked down the halls at a leisurely pace, enjoying the warm spring breeze that wafted in from the open windows. Students would occasionally greet her along the way to try and make conversation, but she would just act indifferent to such approaches. In this school, connections was everything but making pointless connections wasn't in her interest.

She has had countless suitors (she lost count after 20) all proclaiming their- undying love to love at first sight- feelings for her. It actually amused her how far people will go just to bring up their own or their family's status. Then there are those that will try and sabotage others' name and reputation in order to look good, or for revenge.

And speak of the devil. "Touya-san! How great to see you in school today. Are you taking a break from modelling perhaps?" a girl greeted her, an unnaturally bright smile on her face. Her words held no sincerity, only the intention to get a rise out of her.

Rima did not return the smile nor the greeting. She gave a barely audible "Hm" before continuing down the hall. The girl bit her lip in frustration, but she didn't let Rima's indifference stop her.

"Ahh, it must be nice to be a famous model. You must have so many admirers! That makes me so jealous." the girl continued, acting as though they were friends.

_'What was her name again?'_

"I bet that's why Shiki-sensei always lets you get away with arguing with him. He's probably a fan of yours." the girl baited, seeing if that would get a reaction from Rima. It was one of the school's biggest rumours that Shiki Senri and Touya Rima had a secret relationship going. Not that it was ever confirmed or denied by either party.

_'He probably is, that lolicon.'_

"Hm."

The girl's eye twitched at the mono-syllable response, but still she persisted in trying to get a reaction from her. Leaning ever so slightly closer to Rima, she asked in a loud voice, clearly trying to grab other students' attention as they passed. "Ne, are you and Shiki-sensei secretly _dating_?"

The girl smirked, as the question achieved the results she wanted. The surrounding students stopped their conversations and listened intently for Rima's response. Rima stopped walking for a moment to contemplate her answer. The girl grinned like a Cheshire cat, as if she had finally found something to tarnish Rima's reputation with.

_'Hm, good question.'_

"No, that would be stupid." Rima replied with a straight face that betrayed nothing. The other girl was at a loss for a moment before making another comeback, desperate to find out about their relationship. The other students were still intently listening, trying to see what else Rima had to say to the other questions.

"Hahaha, of course. How silly of me. There's no way a high school _teacher_ would date a _student_!" she said in a falsely sweet tone, but putting emphasis on the two words she hoped would unsettle Rima. When her pokerface didn't waver, the girl's face contorted slightly in frustration; she was nearing her limit.

"I heard he's dating a super hot girl right now! Don't you wanna find out what type of girl sensei likes?"

_'Why is she still talking to me?' _

"Not interested."

"But Shiki-sensei is certainly popular with the students here. I mean, half of the female population absolutely adores him! Surely you also have feelings for sensei right?" she asked, sounding almost desperate. Rima's fanboys also listened intently, hoping that the girl of their dreams wasn't also on the 'I-Love-Shiki-Senri' bandwagon.

_'Why is he so popular? He barely pays attention to the people around him.'_

"He's a good teacher I guess." Rima replied bluntly before resuming her walk. Her fanboys almost seemed to deflate at hearing Rima's opinion of him, since it sounded like a praise in their ears, they have no chance of competing. The girl almost grinned manically at the vague response, making the assumption that Rima does.

"Oh Rima, you don't have to be shy! If you like sensei, just admit it! I think you should confess!" she said loudly, trying to attract as much attention as possible.

_'This is getting annoying.'_

"Why should I?" Rima deadpanned, the response almost making the other girl smirk in glee, thinking she had finally got something on Rima.

"So he knows you like him! If it's you, I'm sure you'll be able to compete against his super hot girlfriend!" she said, sounding almost triumphant. The other students that heard this immediately buzzed into conversation with each other at the sudden development.

_'Hm, competing with myself sounds stupid.'_

"Did I say I like him?" Rima asked her blandly, causing the girl to momentarily stop in her tracks.

"No, bu-"

"Exactly. Now stop trying to guess my love life and find something better to do." Rima deadpanned before continuing her walk, leaving the girl behind to wallow in frustration and humiliation.

And to think that was only a ten minute break between class. Life as a super model sure is hard.

* * *

"That was cold." Shiki said, a slight pout on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"Oh, so you were listening?" Rima asked, a small smile on her lips as she returned his embrace. The two were currently in their little haven, known as the science office.

"With a voice that loud, I think the whole school heard." he deadpanned.

"Hm, true." Rima agreed as she leaned her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"So, what are your feelings for me?" he asked her, his voice sounding almost childish.

"Do I need to answer that?" she shot back, to which he chuckled.

"I guess not." he said, his eyes reflecting the love he felt for her. Together the two just sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others warmth as well as the gentle spring breeze. As she fully relaxed in his embrace, she remembered a previous question.

_'Are we dating?'_

Although they have never officially established any rules or boundaries, it was already an unspoken rule that they belong to each other. There was no other person that could invoke the feelings they currently feel for one another.

"Would you consider us dating?" she asked him idly as their fingers tangled. They both silently contemplated the question before they arrived to the same conclusion.

_'No.'_

"No." he replied, a smile on his lips before the two shared a love filled kiss.

Their relationship was indescribable. But as long as they loved each other, it doesn't matter what they were classified as.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

I've decided each chapter will alternate its focus between Shiki and Rima. :)  
And it's also on purpose that the annoying girl remain unnamed becausee... she's not important. xD

Reviews are always appreciated! :)


	3. His Puppy Love

**Sensei, Aishiteru  
**DaCuteSnowbunny

* * *

Thank you to the people that have reviewed, they are very much appreciated. :) And here is the next installment to this forbidden love. :)

* * *

_~ His Puppy Love ~_

* * *

"_You better be on time tomorrow."_

"Of course."

"_Good night."_

"Sweet dreams." he said with small smile on his lips before ending the call.

Shiki snapped his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. His best friend, whom had been listening in on his conversation, moved over to the couch Shiki was sitting on. He sat down beside him casually with a sly smile on his lips.

"So I hear you have a date with your girlfriend tomorrow." he said in a sing song voice.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Ichijou-san." Shiki responded with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Hm, but you don't seem to mind too much." he pointed out, a small smirk of his own on his lips. Shiki only shrugged nonchalantly before heading towards his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Shiki, how long have we known each other?" Ichijou asked out of the blue, following Shiki to the kitchen.

"Since we were in diapers. Why?"

"Exactly! Since we've known each other since we were in diapers, that's why we're best friends. And _because _we're best friends, we should tell each other everything... right?" he asked while giving Shiki a meaningful smile. Shiki appeared to seem indifferent to the statement as he started the coffee maker.

"Of course."

"So... isn't there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked encouragingly as he leaned against the counter, watching for changes in Shiki's demeanour.

"Would you like any coffee?" Shiki asked in a monotonous voice, his face completely blank. Ichijou's sunny smile almost faltered slightly.

"I would love some! But that's not all you have to say to me... _right_?" he pressed, his smile more meaningful than ever, almost making Shiki uncomfortable.

"Decaf?"

"No thanks, regular is fine. I wasn't aware you had any decaf. Or are they for your _girlfriend_, whom I've yet to _meet_?" Ichijou pressed, putting an emphasis on certain words. He was awfully close to Shiki now, who was starting to feel uncomfortable with the proximity.

"She's really busy." Shiki said vaguely, his eyes not quite meeting Ichijou's prying gaze. Ichijou's eyes narrowed slightly before he leaned in a little more, his sly grin returning once more, like a cat closing in on a mouse.

"Oh? What does she do?"

"Cream or milk?"

"Is she perhaps, a _model_?"

"Sugar or sweetener?"

"She wouldn't happen to be a _student, _hm?" Ichijou practically asked cheerfully, a victorious glint in his eyes.

"Here's your coffee." Shiki deadpanned before shoving Ichijou's cup of coffee really close to his face, causing him to jump back quickly, unless he wanted to get burnt. Shiki then briskly walked off with his coffee in hand, trying to distance himself from his nosy best friend. However, Ichijou was more persistent than Shiki would ever give him credit for.

"Speaking of your girlfriend, you never told me her name." he told Shiki as he sat beside him again on the same couch, taking a sip of his coffee and had to refrain from cringing at the taste. Shiki had ended up putting a bit of everything in the coffee, making it quite... unique.

Shiki appeared to have turned deaf as he continued to sip his coffee. Ichijou gently placed his coffee on the coffee table and thought carefully about his next move.

_'Sorry Shiki, but for the sake of my curiosity and sanity, this is my last resort!'_

"Senrrriiiiiii, won't you tell me your girlfriend's beautiful name?" Ichijou begged, his lips were slightly pouted and he gave it all he had into the puppy eyes. Shiki immediately felt every hair on his body stand on end as Ichijou continued to give him the puppy eyes, his hands clasped in front of him in a pleading manner.

_'Forgive me Rima... but this guy is just too incredible.'_

"Her name is Rima." Shiki mumbled shyly, his eyes not meeting Ichijou's. As soon as Shiki said the name, all of Ichijou's suspicions had been confirmed and he nearly glomped Shiki.

"I knew it! Good job Senri, you've got to be one lucky guy to be dating a super model!" Ichijou congratulated and patted him heartily on the back, almost causing Shiki to drink his coffee through his nose.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about this, _Takuma_." Shiki told him, as well as giving him a light glare. Although the two were best friends, they generally referred to one another by their last names. Only when they were discussing very serious matters did they use their first names.

"My lips are sealed." Ichijou said with a wink, and made a zipping motion with his hand. Shiki sighed in relief, but he did so too soon. Next thing he knew, Ichijou was already in his uncomfortably close zone, his huge puppy eyes in place.

"Seeeeenrriiii, tell me more about you and Rima-chan!"

Shiki felt the blood drain from his face as Ichijou's incredible aura pressured him.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_ Shiki thought in dismay before giving into Ichijou's demands.

* * *

"And that is what happened." Shiki explained as he fed Rima another stick of pocky.

"I guess I'll forgive you this time for being late." Rima said as she munched on the offered treat. The two sat in a comfortable silence, taking turns feeding the other pocky before Rima decided to voice her observation.

"So... you have a puppy eyes weakness." she said, a small smirk on her lips. Shiki turned his head away from Rima who continued to smirk deviously at her newfound knowledge.

"Do you, _Senri-kun_?" Rima asked in an innocent tone. Shiki nearly had heart failure at the look his girlfriend was giving him. In his mind's eye, he saw Rima as a cute rabbit offering herself up to the big bad wolf (which would be him).

_'She's too cute for her own good.'_

"Rima."

"Hm?"

"I will give you five seconds."

"For what?"

"To get away from me before I ravage you on the spot."

And the couple spent the rest of the evening playing an interesting hybrid game of tag and wrestling.

To be continued...

* * *

I always imagined Ichijou to be the overbearing type of best friend. Haha by no means was I trying to imply Ichijou had the hots for Shiki or anything. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)

Reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	4. Her Rabbit Love

**Sensei, Aishiteru  
**DaCuteSnowbunny

* * *

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to the wonderful reviewers who gave me their feedback. :) And so I hope you will enjoy this next chapter. :)

* * *

_~ Her Rabbit Love ~_

* * *

"Zero, can't we take her home?" Yuuki pleaded in her sweetest voice, her puppy eyes in place. Zero couldn't meet her eyes, because he knew he would be a goner if he did.

"No Yuuki, we are not getting a rabbit." he said firmly, his jaw set. Yuuki pouted and her eyes shined with moisture.

"B-But, how can you say no to such a cute face?" Yuuki exclaimed before shoving the rabbit closer to Zero's face, who's eye twitched slightly. Indeed, the snow white rabbit is incredibly cute, though it seemed to be frightened out of it's mind as Zero stared at it.

"Yuuki, rabbits are a lot of work. You barely manage to get all your homework done, and don't forget your prefect duties." Zero reminded her, causing Yuuki to visibly deflate. Suddenly turning on her heel, she marched towards the mahoganette that was staring blankly at the guinea pigs.

"Shiki-nii-san, don't you think she's adorable?" she demanded her cousin, lifting the rabbit right up to Shiki's face. Shiki stared at the rabbit for a moment before making a reply.

"Not particularly, I'm not that fo-"

"She _is_ adorable isn't she?" Yuuki pressed while giving him a meaningful stare. Shiki looked at Zero, who was standing behind Yuuki. Zero was still firm on his decision and shook his head. Looking back down at his cousin, who was giving her best puppy eyes and pout, she held the rabbit close to her chest, as if her life depended on the poor thing.

"Shiki-nii-saaaan." Yuuki whined, her eyes glittering.

"Just remember to clean out it's cage regularly." Shiki said in acquiescence and gave a little sigh. Yuuki cheered loudly and hugged him tightly before waltzing over to the counter, and picking out all the items needed to take care of a rabbit.

"You're such a sucker for puppy eyes." Zero commented.

"Says the one who couldn't even look her in the eyes." Shiki shot back.

* * *

"Hmmm, I didn't know you liked rabbits." Shiki observed as he watched Rima feed Shiro-chan carrots, a smile on her lips.

"I like guinea pigs better, but it's impossible to not like her. She's too _cute_." Rima stated fondly as she continued to fawn over Shiro, who happily munched away at the carrots. After being suckered into buying Shiro, his house became her new home seeing as Zero absolutely refused to keep her in his home. The rabbit was indeed adorable, but it monopolized his girlfriend's attention so often he came to envy it just a little.

No wonder Kiriyuu didn't want to buy it for Yuuki.

"Rima, if you feed it too much, it'll become fat." Shiki said, in hopes of getting Rima to leave the rabbit. However, his words seem to have the opposite effect; she lifted the rabbit and fastened the rabbit leash to it.

"Don't worry, we'll go for a walk to burn it off." she said simply before coaxing the rabbit to go for a walk with her, leaving Shiki no choice but to follow sulkily after his girlfriend and Shiro.

* * *

After one full week of having Shiro monopolize Rima's attention, he thought desperate times called for desperate measures. Which means it's time to call Ichijou.

"Ichijou-san, I have a slight dilemma."

"Why hello Shiki-kun! How can I be of service to my dear best friend?" he replied in a bright voice. Shiki can almost see his best friend's sunny smile.

"It's Shiro."

There was a slight pause on the other line before Ichijou said anything. "Shiro? As in, Yuuki-chan's rabbit? Is she sick?" he inquired, his voice sounding slightly concerned.

"No, the rabbit's fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

Shiki hesitated for a moment, choosing his words. "It's too... _cute_."

There was a stretch of silence before Ichijou burst out laughing, increasing Shiki's level of impatience as he waited for Ichijou to calm down. "Shiki, you wouldn't happen to be... _jealous_ of Shiro-chan would you?" he asked in a teasing manner, but still managing to get a slight blush from his best friend. Shiki's silence answered Ichijou's question, causing him to chuckle heartily.

"If it's bothering you so much, why don't you just tell Rima-chan you feel a little neglected as of late?" Ichijou suggested simply.

"I can, but as long as Shiro's there, I won't get her undivided attention." Shiki said in a moody voice.

"Possessive much Shiki?"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Shiki snapped, to which he was told to wait ten minutes, as Ichijou already had the perfect plan to fix the situation.

* * *

That evening, Zero found Shiro sitting on his bed and happily chewing on his pillowcase. Seeing a note on his bedside table, he grabbed it, the message being:

_Dear Kiriyuu-kun,_

_ Shiro-chan has been missing Yuuki-chan severely and fell into depression. To better accommodate her, we have moved her to your residence so Yuuki-chan can attend to her more often._

_With your best interests at heart,  
Ichijou Takuma._

Zero felt a vein pop in irritation as he glared at the rabbit, who was oblivious to world and continued to happily chew on his pillowcase. He looked at his window and thought about chucking the thing out, but then thought about how upset Yuuki would be if she found out. Sighing in defeat, he took the rabbit by the scruff and put it back in it's cage as Yuuki's voice echoed from downstairs.

"Zeeero! Shiki-nii-san told me Shiro-chan's here!" she said in a very excited voice as she ran up the stairs.

And so Zero now must compete with the rabbit for Yuuki's affections.

* * *

That evening, Rima was thoroughly disappointed to find out that Shiro was moved to Zero's house. Since she was not close with the boy at all, she could not go and visit just to see the rabbit.

"Awe, don't be so sad Rima-chan, I'm sure Shiki will have something else to cheer you up." Ichijou said with a knowing smile as he patted her shoulder. After Ichijou had pressured Shiki into introducing her to him, they met formally and the two have become rather good friends.

"You wouldn't happen to know what that is, would you?" Rima asked, her eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion. Ichijou merely waved his hand and laughed airily before replying, "Not at all!"

Soon after, he left the house saying he had an appointment with someone and bid the two good day. Wondering why Shiki was still hiding in his bedroom, she ventured upstairs to find out. After knocking, the door opened to reveal Shiki.

And a pair of fluffy bunny ears atop his head.

"Shiki, what are you wearing?" she asked him, an amused smile on her lips.

"Rabbit ears."

"Why?"

He blushed slightly, his eyes averting slightly before replying. "Because this rabbit needs some tender loving care too." His request was granted as Rima tackled him into a hug.

"How sly of you." she said, a smile on her face before the couple shared a kiss.

* * *

And there you have it! :) Hahaha, I couldn't resist putting this in. There's a veggie garden in my backyard, and it attracts lots of rabbits. XD Gave me a little inspiration. :P


	5. His Only Love

**Sensei, Aishiteru  
**DaCuteSnowbunny

* * *

I felt the need to express my shoujo ideas. Extremely cliche and probably overused plot line.. but here goes! xD

* * *

_~ His Only Love ~_

* * *

It goes without saying that she was easily the most popular and good looking student in the school. She comes from a family with a good name, wealth, and good grades. When she walks down the halls, heads would turn just to watch her.

She could get any man she wanted. All of the guys would drop to their knees if that was her wish, but she would never ask that of course. No matter how hard she tried, or how much effort she put into looking her best, _he_ never spared her a second glance though.

"For today's lab, we will be creating synthetic scents, as you should already know. Butanoic acid is one of the stronger acids, and the fumes are dangerous, so it will be under the vent at all times. If you wish to use it, please ask for my assistance." he instructed before letting the class do the lab.

_Shiki-sensei._

Her eyes stared at the silvery blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. Oh how she longed to remove them and just stare into his eyes directly.

She was his best student in his advanced chemistry class. In order to stand out from everyone else and to get his attention, she studied hard and placed first in every test. She wanted him to acknowledge her, to spare her a second glance.

"Asahina, is there something wrong?" he asked her suddenly in that soft voice of his. A blush appeared on her face for being caught staring.

_What's wrong with me? I have never been this careless!_

"A-Ah, I was just wondering if I could have some assistance with the butanoic acid." she quickly muttered, ducking her head to hide her blushing face.

_So shameful!_

He nodded to her request and motioned for her to follow him. Quickly grabbing her safety goggles and glass vial, she followed after her beloved sensei. Once they neared the acid, she couldn't help but cringe away from the smell. Even under the vent, the fumes coming from the acid was still kind of strong.

"This smells awful." she complained as she placed the vial in the holder.

"I did give you all fair warning." he said simply before pouring some of the acid into her vial. He then handed the vial to her, who blushed when their hands slightly touched. Thanking him quickly, she walked to her lab table.

"Hmmm, what's this? Is that a blush I spy Shiina?" a friend of hers asked from beside her, a sly smile on her face, nearly making her drop the vial and causing her blush to deepen.

"It is not!" Shiina said hotly, willing her blush to go down as she concentrated on making the solution that would smell like pineapple.

"You know he's single right?" her friend said casually as she mixed her own solution, which was starting to give off the smell of oranges.

"So?"

"So? It means he's free game."

Shiina ignored her friend's comment and concentrated on making her solution.

"Why don't you try confessing?" she suggested in a casual tone. Shiina nearly dropped the vials in her hands at the sudden suggestion, and the fact she said it while said person was in the room. She ended up spilling some of the butanoic acid on her fingers.

"Ouch!" she cried before accidentally dropping the vials, causing the glass vials to shatter on the ground. Some of the acid sprayed onto her legs when the vial shattered, causing spots on her legs to burn.

"What happened?" Shiki demanded in a concerned voice as he rushed over. Shiina felt more mortified at her blunder than the fact that she got acid on her skin.

"Shiina! Your hand and legs!" her friend cried, feeling terrible that she was partly to blame for Shiina's injuries.

Shiki quickly assessed the situation before addressing the class. "I will be taking Asahina to the infirmary. Open up the windows to let the fumes from the butanoic acid out, I will clean it up when I come back."

Gently taking her elbow, he swiftly guided her out of the classroom and towards the infirmary. As they travelled down the hallway, Shiina couldn't help but feel touched that Shiki was so concerned.

_But he has to be. He's your teacher_. The treacherous voice sounded from the back of her mind.

Upon entering the infirmary revealed that the nurse wasn't back from her lunch break yet.

"Please sit here while I get the burn solution." he told her as he walked towards the medicine cabinet to grab what he needed.

Doing as told, she said down on the examination bed and waited patiently.

"Please out out your hand. This might sting a bit." he told her in that same polite tone, betraying no hint of anger. Shiina felt something tug at her heart.

"U-Um, Shiki-sensei-" she started hesitantly, unsure how to explain herself. He didn't look up from her fingers, but she knew he was listening. "-I'm really sorry about this. I was momentarily distracted and-"

"Asahina, I'm not mad at you. Even the brightest students will make mistakes. I'm just glad you weren't seriously hurt." he told her sincerely before going on to treat the burns on her legs. His words caused a blush to spread across her face.

_When you say things like that, it causes me to like you even more!_

"Alright, you're all treated. You can stay here if you like for the remainder of the period. Try not to agitate the burns too much. If it still bothers you later, come back to check with the nurse." he told her and got up to leave. Before he could take a step forward, he felt her hand tug on the back of his lab coat.

"A-Ano, Shiki-sensei..." Shiina spoke with a slightly shaky voice, her face burning. But she knew it was either now or never. Shiki mistook her blush for embarrassment.

"Asahina, I promise I won't punish you if that's what you're worried-"

She took a deep breath and said it in a rush, cutting Shiki off. "Sensei, I like you!" Her eyes looking directly into the silvery blue eyes that she loved so much.

There was a moment of silence, where neither seemed to breathe before Shiki gently took Shiina's hand, causing her heart to momentarily stutter, and loosened her grip from his lab coat.

"I'm flattered that you feel that way towards me Asahina, but I can't accept your feelings." he told her gently with an apologetic glint in his eyes. Shiina felt as if a hand had suddenly clenched around her heart, tears welledup in her eyes.

"Does sensei already have someone he loves?" Shiina asked quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Yes, I do." he replied, a slight smile on his lips. When Shiina asked no more questions, he turned around and left the room quietly.

_Thank you for being honest with me sensei._

* * *

Shiki sighed tiredly as he cleaned up the mess after the class ended. Another confession, another heartbroken student. If breaking hearts were a crime, he would've been in jail long ago.

"Hmm, I heard someone received a love confession from Asahina-senpai today." a familiar voice drawled from the doorway.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Shiki replied, deciding to play along.

"A certain chemistry teacher." she replied while closing the door behind her and started slowly walking towards him.

"And what was the verdict?" he asked in a teasing tone as he disposed of the broken glass.

"Hmm, you tell me." she replied in an ambiguous tone, stopping just within his arm's reach. Reaching forward, he pulled her into his embrace.

"Worried?" he whispered into her ear as she wrapped her thin arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Possibly." she whispered back.

"Even _the_ Touya Rima gets worried?" he teased her lightly, causing her to scowl slightly.

"Who wouldn't be worried, when a beautiful senpai who takes every subject you teach confesses to you?" she said with a slight pout. Shiki couldn't help but laugh at her adorable pout before taking off his glasses and leaned down to kiss her.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered against her lips.

Touya Rima was by no means an insecure girl, but she was only human, and moments of doubt do occur. But they were a couple that spoke more through their actions rather than words. It was enough to confirm he would never betray her love.

Moving away from his embrace, she stood a little ways from him. Shiki stared at her curiously, wondering what Rima was up to.

"Shiki-sensei." she spoke, her eyes slightly downcast.

"Yes?" he answered in that soft voice of his.

"I love you." she said, a slight blush on her porcelain cheeks.

Smiling at her confession, he easily closed the distance she created, stopping just before their bodies touched.

"And you are the _only_ one I love."

And no more words were exchanged as the couple embraced each other.

* * *

"I was waiting for your confession." Shiki admitted later that night as they cuddled on the couch.

"Why?"

"Because it was _me _who confessed to _you_."

"Hm, should I confess more often?"

"I would love that very much."

"I love you, _Senri_."

_Chu~_

* * *

Yeaah, I know the beginning was rather OC centered. It's just a generic OC, so hence the lack of descriptions and whatnot. But I really wanted to play with the unrequited love idea. :P Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
